Vagrant Story: Keeper of Life
by Katrazaie Leonheart
Summary: Valendia is stuck in a time warp. The only ones who know this are Ashley, Sydney, John and The Keeper of life. The Gang call upon her help to help save Valendia. Read and Review please.


Vagrant Story: Keeper of life

By Goddess Gaia.

I'm always kinda inspired by things that have happened to me an around me. Recently there was a Thunderstorm over here in England and I was playing Vagrant Story at the time. So this is the Result. Please don't flame me, as I will curse you to oblivion. But don't let discourage you ya?

Disclaimer: I do not own Vagrant Story…Except the plot and Sora!!

Chapter One: Arrival in Valendia

Sora's P.O.V

I kinda knew that something was going to happen, Something Exciting, the moment I heard the thunder rumble in the distance. A power cut, maybe even the slightest chance that we might get flooded. With the amount of rain coming down it was possible. It was raining so hard you could look out of your window as if you where behind a waterfall.

Anyway, the story I'm about to tell is true as I still have the scars from where I was struck down by Sydney Losstarot, and my hair is uneven from where Ashley riot caught me with his sword while fighting Romeo Guildenstern. All of it wouldn't have happened if I wasn't born, which would have been bad, for the world you know and the world of Magic wouldn't exist.

I sat up on my bed as the thunder rumbled in the distance. I looked towards the window…Still raining. I went to turn the light on but a flash of blue light threw me onto the bed. Luckily I had feather pillows that night. I looked up to see the same blue light that knocked me back dance in front of the door, then spin around in the air before turning in a circular direction to form a portal in front of me. Before I knew I was sucked in, and my eyes where forced to close from the intense light. I felt a few sharp stabs in my back while my hair grew and by clothes where ripped of my body. The light died down and I fell unconscious.

Normal P.O.V

Sydney former leader of MÜllenkamp walked into a warm comfortable room which had a large king-size bad in it He closed the door and lit the fire then sat down on an Armchair beside the bed. The doorknob turned and Ashley Riot walked through the door.

"Where is she?" Ashley looked down on the Blonde Haired man. "Sydney?"

"No need to worry Riskbreaker, Sylvie is going to get her" he closed his eyes and let the pain of his back take over again.

"Her name?"

"Sora"

"Her age?"

"……………"

"Sydney?" Ashley looked at Sydney who's eyes where fixed on the bed.

"She's coming..." he pointed at the blue light above the bed, Ashley stood back as a white light surrounded the bed. When Sydney and Ashley had opened there eyes, there lay Sora with feathery Waist length hair, the Rood Inverse tattooed on her back, Ashley turned away.

"Now that was unexpected…"

"Not used to seeing naked Women Riskbreaker?"

"I err…."

"I would expect it……After all I've heard you relationship with Callo is wearing thin" Sydney Covered Sora.

"Hey!!"

Sora's P.O.V

I woke up.

"Where am I?" I asked

"Don't worry about that now, close your eyes, let them go back to normal" It was a man's voice, and, for some reason I was calmed by it. I heard the door open and judging by the footsteps made two people entered the room.

"Is she in one peace?" asked one of the newcomers. He had a strong accent and sounded like a warrior. The kind of voice that would belong to Ashley Riot out of my new game Vagrant Story.

"Yes she made it through alright…even with you running out of the room…"It was that cool, calming voice again "I think she might be able to see now" something cool clamped around my hand "Open your eyes Sora" I did so and saw a pale blurry figure next to me.

"My eyesight is still blurry" I said tightening the grip on the clamp that held my hand down.

"Ah….oh well" the clamp released my hand "Maritoes-Sinthos-markai-Moari-Sou!!" I felt my eyes tingle a bit and the clamp was around my hand again "try again Sora" I opened my eyes and saw the last person I would expect to see. Sydney Losstarot.


End file.
